Emerald
by LokiDisturbia
Summary: A story about sparks at first touch, orange t shirts, obliviousness, and mischief. A LOT of mischief. Loki x Darcy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Loki was a busy man. A VERY busy man. And he was late. Muttering curses underneath his breath, he wished his taxi would go faster. He was probably going to miss his flight. And a very important meeting along with it.

His assistant chattered noisily beside him. Already irritated enough, Loki said, "SHUT UP, Tom! It's YOUR fault our car isn't working and this stupid, damned taxi won't go faster!"

Story plot loosely based on Indian movie "Maghadheera"

* * *

The taxi stopped at a red light. A woman stood by the side of a road, waving her hand at passing taxis trying to catch a ride. Seeing the taxi stop, she thought it was for her. Opening the door to Loki's side, she stopped when she saw the two men.

It was pouring outside, and Loki who was lost in his thoughts, was jerked back to reality by the cold, wet splashed of rain against his face. Yelping, he immediately lifted both of his hands to cover his face and looked away, saying, "Close the door, woman!" All he could see of her was her bright orange shirt, his vision obscured by rain.

"Sorry!" was her muttered reply as she quickly reached down and grabbed her bag which she had tossed into the taxi. As she did so, her hand accidentally brushed against Loki's exposed hand. Then closing the door, she walked away.

Loki froze. Her touch. It started something deep within him. It felt as if his entire body had mini sparks going off in it. It felt odd. Like nothing he'd ever felt before. Loki did not know what it meant. But he did know ONE thing.

He had to find her


	2. Chapter 2

Loki started to open the taxi door, but was immediately pulled back by his assistant. "Sir! What are you doing?"

Loki didn't reply. He just tugged his arm away and opened the door, running outside into the pouring rain.

Meanwhile, a woman wearing a bright orange shirt shivered as she got drenched. Opening her bag, she pulled out a black jacket and zipped it on, feeling much warmer.

Loki ran back and forth, looking for anyone wearing that colour of orange. He ran right past a woman with a black jacket.

Finally growing tired, he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, panting.

The woman with the black jacket walked up to him and said, "Are you looking for someone?"

Loki breathed out, "Yes, I'm looking for the woman wearing the bright orange shirt."

"OH! That's m-" The woman paused. Better to ask what this man wanted with her first.

"What do you need with her?" She asked.

Loki whirled around. "You know her?"

"Just a little..." The woman said, "She went to college with me."

"Please, can you tell me where to find her?" Loki asked.

"I asked what do you need with her." She replied. She needed to know why this man she had never met before had wanted to meet her so badly. And how he didn't know her face, only her shirt.

"Umm..." Loki started. "Well.. uh..." Deciding to make something up, he said, "We um... She was engaged to me but.. uh.. She was taken away by her mother who didn't like me, and so I just saw her again. Please help me meet with my.. um... Oceane." He didn't know why, but the woman gasped at his story, seemingly affronted.

"Her name isn't Oceane, though." the woman said, puzzled yet intrigued.

Coming up with another excuse for not knowing her name, Loki simply said, "See. Her mother changed her name even. Do tell me, what is she called these days?"

Smiling, the woman replied, "Her name is Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Her name is Darcy."

Loki turned away slightly, and whispered the foreign name to himself. "Darcy..." He liked the way it sounded.

Turning back to the woman, he said, "Please, can you give me her address?"

Raising one eyebrow, the woman said, "How can I? I don't even KNOW you!" Leaning forward, she said, "What if you burgle her? Or kidnap her? Or kill her? And then dump her body somewhere?"

With each sentence, she had taken one step towards Loki. Overwhelmed, Loki backed away.

He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Woah, woah, woah there..."

The woman merely 'hmmph'ed, turned on her heels and continued walking down the street.

Groaning, Loki immediately follow after her, jogging a few paces and then calling, "Hey! Hey! Please! I REALLY need to meet Darcy!"

The woman paused, thinking. Finally, she said, "Okay fine, I'll bring her to Flagstone Park tomorrow at six."

Loki grinning brightly, jumping up a little and doing a mini fist pump, "Yesss!"

Turning away, he called over his shoulder, "THANKS!" as he ran down the street.

"Hey, I never got your name!?" the woman called.

"Loki!" was the barely heard reply.

As of now, Loki was thinking, his meeting was SO canceled. He had other things on his mind...

Darcy continued waling in the other direction, completely puzzled. What the heck? There she was, fully there and herself, yet this man, Loki, had only wanted her orange t shirt. She needed to study him VERY well... she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stepped out of his freshly polished car, wearing a stylish black suit, and matching black, reflective shades. Pulling them off, he stuck them into his collar.

Squinting a little in the light, he resumed scanning FlagstonePark

Suddenly, he saw that woman from before. She was hard to miss, he'd give her that. She was pretty. She was ALSO the one that had said she could get him to meet with Darcy.

Smiling broadly, he jogged across the park to her, saying breathlessly, "Hi. Where is she?" He asked, slightly impatiently.

Smirking, the woman muttered something along the lines of "...so oblivious..." then said out loud, "She'll be here soon. Want to walk?" She outstretched one long, fair arm gesturing to the cobbled pathway before them.

Still smiling, though his brows were furrowed, he consented, and they began on a leisurely stroll.

"So um... What do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a business man" was his curt reply.

And they went back and forth like this with, with the woman asking about his family, his friends, his lifestyle, and then his bank balance.

Growing exasperated, Loki replied, "Yeah, I have enough in the bank department!" Turning away irritatedly, he muttered, "As if SHE'LL be the one marrying me..."

The woman merely looked away and smiled at nothing in particular. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Oh, crap!" She said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"I think I told Darcy we were going to meet at the movie theater..." She replied sheepishly.

Groaning out loud, Loki raised two clenched hands near his head and literally shook his fists.

And then he ran off.

Darcy stared after him, quirking her head to the side and grinning. This was actually REALLY interesting...

A voice inside her head questioned why she'd sent Loki to a different place that they could (or was it 'would') meet; why she sent him wandering; why she was so damn INTERESTED...

Honestly, Darcy couldn't help it. It was just a bit of fun, she tried to reassure herself. Of course, it didn't help that Loki was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. And those eyes- she digresses.

It was also the enigma that he was. Thinking that she never actually would figure it out, Darcy merely shrugged, then ran off in the same direction as Loki.

She had a movie theater to get to.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy had a movie theater to get to. Sprinting, she ran to the nearest street and tried to hail a cab for over five minutes until she finally succeeded.

Giving the address of the nearest movie theater, Darcy reached there within ten minutes. She craned her neck over the crowd, trying to look for Loki's tall figure.

Finally, she spotted him leaning against a post in the front of the movie theater, smiling at passerby while examining them.

Her face breaking out into a grin, Darcy quickly took a few steps forward before she was whirled away and whisked against the wall in a nearby alley. "What the heck! You idiot!" She cried, attempting to break free from the iron grasp on her wrist.

A man leaned into her face, breath stinking and mouth leering. "Wow, honey. That's QUITE a figure you have there..." he murmured appreciatively, staring at her body.

Darcy's face crumpled in disgust and she tried to swing her bag around the hit the man, but he was too quick. He grabbed her other wrist as well and pinned her against the wall, stepping in.

Darcy screwed her eyes shut and tried to back into the wall. She tried to scream for help. But no words came. It was like her mouth had been sewn shut in fear.

The man leaned in, farther and farther. Suddenly, a voice called from the plaza, "HEY!" The man immediately let go of Darcy's wrists and whirled around. Seizing the chance, Darcy ran for it, tears already falling from her eyes.

Not looking back even once, she ran straight to where Loki was, at the front of the theater. Not being able to control herself, she started crying, hiccuping slightly. Loki stood up. But all he said was, "Where's Darcy?"

She looked up, hurt in her face. Had he seriously not noticed her? Still hiccuping, she said, "Did you know what almost happened to me back there? There... There... Was a man... And he pulled me into an alley... And he was leaning in..." She stopped, crying again.

Loki frowned. "People these days..." he muttered. Then he said, "Okay, but let's put that aside for now. And let's get back to MY matter. Where's Darcy?"

How COULD he? He didn't even freaking CARE! Turning aside, her face puckering, and clearly showing the amount that she was upset, she said, "Darcy won't come."

Loki's reaction was immediate, "But why?"

Turning around fully so that she wasn't facing him, she said, "Because the same man did the same thing to her earlier today. And-" She was cut off.

Because Loki wasn't there anymore.

She looked around until she finally saw him. He looked angry, vicious even, and was taking long strides towards the alley by the center of the plaza. She followed him at a distance, walking about thirty paces behind him.

He disappeared into the alley and she stopped, still far away. Suddenly, Loki reappeared, dragging a man along by his collar. He stopped right in front of her.

"Was this him?" he asked, attempting at making his voice calm and controlled, but ending up literally shaking with anger. She nodded.

Loki dragged him back into the alley, this time, she followed him all the way inside.

Loki practically threw him a few feet, then walked up to him. He kicked him over and over in the stomach, saying, "How DARE you insult my Darcy in this way?!"

He then pulled the man to his feet, and backing him up against a wall hard, Loki's eyes shot flames as he said, his tone extremely dangerous, "You ever do that to MY Darcy again, and I swear, I will kill you." He then let the man slide to the ground, letting go of his collar.

Darcy's world was frozen. She felt like she was soaring. All that was visible to her eyes was Loki. All that was heard to her ears was his voice saying, "My Darcy... My Darcy... My Darcy..."


	6. Chapter 6

"My Darcy... My Darcy... My Darcy..."

Darcy's head was reeling. She couldn't believe it. She was actually in LOVE. Darcy Lewis. In love.

"Hello? Hello-oh?" Loki said to her; she was lost in space currently.

Snapping out of it, Darcy said, "Yes?"

Loki smiled slightly sheepishly and shrugged a little. Darcy couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

"Can you um... Call Darcy? Tell her he won't be bothering her anymore." he said, shooting another glare at the man, still crumpled on the floor.

"Oh! I um... Already did. She thanked you from the bottom of her heart. I can help you meet her umm..." Darcy racked her brain for a perfect day, "Next Monday?"

Loki brightened and grinned widely. "Sure!" he said, right before he ran off, suit flapping slightly in the wind.

Darcy just gaped after him. She STILL was in disbeleif. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him...


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy took a deep breath before climbing on the bus. Today was her quarter exam. Trying to be cool, calm, and collected, she sat down neatly in a window seat.

She was wearing her favourite shirt. The bright orange one. Loki wasn't going to see her today, so she could wear it without fear of being caught.

Sitting down in a window seat, she pulled out her iPod and plugged in her headphones. She remembered how her mom always said you should relax and not study on the day of a test.

Slowly, she laid back a little and closed her eyes, immersing herself in the music.

Loki was very, very irritated. His car had broken down. He couldn't even get a taxi. And today was supposed to one of the most relaxed days of the week, but he couldn't even get to the spa.

Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he decided to walk. It wasn't very far. But that's when it happened.

Nearby, the barns of a farms broke loose, and something had spooked the animals inside.

That's how Lok found himself on the trampling path of a mini herd of galloping horses. The road was on his right. There was a electric danger warning on his left.

He really had no where to run. Suddenly, he spotted a bus waiting at a red light by the side of the road. Seizing the chance, Loki jumped, his hands catching a window, and he was able to hold himself close to the bus just as the horses were passing by.

Darcy still had her eyes closed. Her fingers were idly tapping on her windowsill.

Loki felt a light tap on his hand, still clinging to a windowsill on the bus. Loki immediately let go and dropped to the road, his hand still tingling.

That feeling. He's felt it only once before. Like a thousand sparks erupting inside him. Darcy.

Loki's eyes opened with a sense of urgency. The bus was already starting to leave though. There was NO way he could catch it by running after it. Suddenly, Loki had an idea.

A stupid, crazy idea, but still an idea. Grinning, he waited until another horse started to gallop by him. Grabbing onto the horse's reins, he held on tightly and was dragged along for a few paces.

Still grasping the reins, Loki, with a huge burst of energy, hoisted himself onto the back of the horse. He'd taken lessons since he was 4. He knew what to do from then.

Urging the horse to go faster, Loki leaned forward with anticipation, laughing at the familiar feel of the wind, in his ears, through his hair, fueling him. Up ahead, in front of him, a woman slightly stuck her elbow out the window.

He could make it out clearly. A bright orange shirt.

Laughing again, Loki persuaded the horse to go faster and faster. Finally. He was only a few paces behind.

As the woman stuck her head a little out the window, he saw her thin, transparent white scarf fly from her neck out the window.

Buffeted by the wind, it landed over Loki's face, gently covering it. With one hand, Loki slightly moved the scarf just from his eyes.

The woman was now leaning out the window completely, head turned back to face him, hair flying in the wind. He still couldn't make her face out clearly.

Then, using her hand, she pushed back the hair from her face and quite distinctly yelled at him to give her her scarf back.

Loki froze. The woman. He saw her face. She was Darcy. It was the same woman who he'd - everything seemed to fall together for Loki with a giant audible click.

It all made sense. How she'd asked what she wanted with Darcy. How she'd asked about his earnings, and family. She was Darcy.

Loki laughed heartily, and decided to have a little fun with Darcy. Darcy did not know that the man on the horse was him. He wrapped her scarf around his head and tied it. He could still see Darcy's expression.

She yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Who even ARE you?" Riding closer to the bus, Loki raised one hand and brought it to his lips, blowing a kiss towards Darcy.

Darcy gasped in shock. "Are you CRAZY?" she screamed out the window.

Yelling back, Loki replied, "Yes! Crazy for YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, crazy for you!"

Darcy gasped in shock. How dare he? Whoever this man was... She was SO going to tell Loki this...

She made a mini strangling gesture with her hands to the man on the horse, but he just laughed.

Slightly pissed off at losing her scarf, she turned away from the window and sat back down, facing the front of the bus, muttering irritatedly under her breath.

Darcy got off the bus, walking the few feet towards the testing facility, already nervous butterflies were beginning to take flight inside her stomach.

She took out her student ID card and scanned it at the entrance, then walked through the metal detector. She started to gather her things.

Meanwhile, Loki joyously bounded up the front stairs of the facility But was stopped by the guard at the front.

"You have to be a student to go in, sir." He said.

Loki frowned and instead, called through the gate, "HEY!"

Darcy immediately turned around, recognizing the voice, and seeing Loki, started smiling instantaneously. Then turning back around, away from him, she grinned.

Her hands ran up and down the length of the strap of her bag. Then, putting on a fake high and mighty voice, she said, "Not now. After I'm done with my examinations, you may speak to me."

Loki's eyebrows raised. Then decided to have some more fun with her, he said, "Oh. I just wanted to tell you, thank you for your help, but I've found my Darcy. We are happily together now."

Darcy whirled around. "What? Hey! Wait!" She called, but it was too late, Loki had already walked out.

Darcy bit her nails. What new twist was this? Ugh! SHE was Darcy. She was HIS Darcy. And NOONE else was.

She turned to the front gate and tried to run out, only to be stopped by the guard. "If you leave now, the exam must be retaken at a later date."

"Fine!" She said to him, and then ran out, following Loki. She could see him calmly striding in the distance, his long, lean, toned figure standing out. Suddenly, when she was only three feet away from him, he turned around.

Thinking quickly, Darcy changed direction and hid behind another man who was keeping pace with Loki.

Loki smiled. He had seen her. But SHE didn't know that...

Pulling out his phone, he pretended to dial.

"Oh hi, my darling." He crooned into the phone. Darcy leaned closer, wanting to hear EVERYTHING.

"Awww. You're so sweet. My darling, my sweetheart, my Darcy... We have to thank that other lady. If not for her, we wouldn't be together." Darcy mentally facepalmed.

Loki continued, "Sure! Let's meet now! At Fairfax Park? Okay!" And turning off his phone, he broke off into a smooth jog.

Darcy stood in place, staring, eyes narrowed. Her hands rested on her hips. She was going to go, obviously. She needed to teach this 'other Darcy' a lesson about taking other women's men.


	9. Chapter 9

Waving down a can, Darcy threw a twenty at the driver and commanded, "Fairfax Park."

He took excruciatingly long to get there and Darcy seemed like she was going to EXPLODE.

Finally arriving, Darcy practically ran out of the cab and slammed the door shut. She started to look around for Loki.

Aha. Finally. THERE he was. She could see the back of his sitting on a bench facing away from her. He had his arm around... Another woman...

Darcy walked closer. Loki turned to the women and nuzzled her ear. He said, loudly enough for her to hear, "My sweet Darcy..."

"HEY!" Darcy called.

Loki turned around to look at her. "Oh hi! Thanks for your help again!"

Darcy pouted and her eyebrows drew together.

"But that's NOT Darcy!"

Suddenly, the other woman made Loki face her again and said, "Darling, make that other woman go away. She's being annoying."

Darcy gasped. Seriously? SHE was being annoying? UGGH! Stomping her feet, she ran to the bench, and grabbed onto the back of the other woman's hair.

Pulling it back and forth, she said, "How DARE you?! How dare you take my Loki from me?! I swear, I will KILL you, you lying, deceiving pig!"

And then, the other woman's hair came off. Darcy flew back slightly, utterly surprised.

Finally the other woman turned around. Oh. It wasn't a woman at all. It was Loki's assistant dressed as a woman.

Loki started laughing.


End file.
